


Peter Englert's Pizza

by Lica_K



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern, Death Stranding did not occur, Higgs works in a pizzeria, he really loves pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lica_K/pseuds/Lica_K
Summary: Higgs work at the Peter Englert's Pizza in downtown Manhattan City for two reasons: he loves pizza & this is his favorite pizzeria. That's how he ends up meeting Sam & Dylan, because this is their favorite pizzeria as well.
Relationships: Clifford Unger/Dylan Ethan Wright, Fragile & Higgs Monaghan, Higgs Monaghan & Dylan Ethan Wright, Sam Porter Bridges & Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Peter Englert's Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted and written on twitter by @LDogtag

Despite having an open mind to the various possibilities that the human mind could build in order to further improve the diversity & love of pizza, Higgs couldn't understand why some fuck moron would make a "pizza pasta" or a "sushi pizza". Come on! This is sacrilege! Disgusting-

"What the fuck is that?" Higgs thoughts were interrupt by a voice right in front of him. He took his eyes off the screen of his cell phone & looked at a young man probably with the same age as him. "Oh, sorry. I just couldn't believe there's a actually "sushi pizza" out there."

He had seen him before, the client, but this was definitely the first time they talked because just saying what his order was could hardly be considered a conversation. Did he always had those lovely blue eyes? "It's a relief to see I'm not the only one who shares this thought."

"One medium pepperoni pizza?" Higgs asked, remembering the taste this customer usually ordered "Today we have a special promotion. If u order the flavor of the day u get a free soda" it was a lie he was willing to pay. Higgs wanted to thank the owner of the blue eyes in some way.

Paying the soda with his salary was worth it because he discovered his name. Sam. Probably diminutive of Samuel. What beautiful name. His parents had definitely made a better choice than Higgs's parents. He never liked his name. Higgs smiled thinking when he would see Sam again.

There was another one who frequented that pizzeria for who Higgs had great admiration & respect. The tech genius Dylan Wright. He recognized him immediately when saw Wright come through those doors wearing his stylish sunglasses. Besides pizza, Higgs also had a passion for tech.

Higgs would probably do the impossible to be able to work at Wright's company if he wasn't already working at this pizzeria. He liked his job & came to like it even more with the presence of Wright & Sam there. Imagine his surprise when find out the two were actually father & son.

It was fascinating to see the two interacting with each other, as Wright become someone else with the presence of his son (between smiles & laughter) & Sam seemed truly happy. There was a third person there, but Higgs ignored him. Cliff something. How he envied & admired them.

It may seem that Higgs acting that way might meant he didn't have a good relationship with his parents, but the truth was he's a complicated person with an even more complex personality. His parents were always kind to him, but never in the way he wanted, desired & yearned for.

For that reason, Higgs always envied others, not knowing exactly what he was looking for. Until the moment he met Wright & Sam. True, he had a thing for people with beautiful blue eyes, but what really attracted him to those two was the perfect image that they formed of a family.

It was like the concept of the perfect pizza Higgs had formed with his years of experience eating all kinds of pizza. The best pizza flavors together in a harmonious way in one big pizza that just came out of the wood oven. It even felt like a dream coming true. Delicious.

"Could u stop looking at our customers like that?" on hearing Fragile's voice, Higgs distanced himself from his thoughts & looked at his co-worker "That's creepy" he smiled feeling he had been praised. Fragile had a pretty face almost like a porcelain doll, but her personality…

Well, let's just say that maybe Higgs would be attracted to her if Fragile wasn't so mature & lacking in a sense of humor. Yeah, she wasn't his type but he enjoyed working with her. She was the best delivery man & had a good taste for pizza. Portuguese pizza. Her favorite flavor.

But she wasn't as interesting as Sam. "Is it true that u are hiring?" Sam's question took Higgs by surprise "That depends" Higgs smiled "Our boss's a little annoying about the employees he hires. Have someone in mind?" mentally he started to dream about Sam wanting to work there.

"I'll probably have to talk to my parents first, but I would like to work here, if that's okay" it took Higgs a few seconds to understand Sam had actually said that & not that he had imagined it. "It would be nice to work with u & Fragile." was it be possible to die of happiness?

"Why u want to work here? I'm sure your father is able to get u a great job at his company." theoretically, they had a friendship that allowed Higgs to say that but maybe he crossed the line. Again. "True. But I'm not like him & I want to work with something I like. Like pizza."

Dear Sam Bridges. The world didn't seem so boring & annoying with someone like u living in it. In fact, it seemed more beautiful. "U don't need to say another word. U're definitely hired" perhaps Higgs said this with more excitement than he should have but he cared little for it.

"But didn't u just say that your boss is a little annoying?" Sam questioned laughing. "He has good & bad days, like everyone else but he's in a great mood today" Higgs smiled "Thanks to u" realizing that Sam understood, he put his index finger over his lips "It'll be our secret."

After Sam started working at "Peter Englert's Pizza" as a delivery man, Higgs noticed that Mr. Wright started showing up there more often than usual, usually just for coffee. The pizzeria only started selling coffee after Higgs discovered that Wright was very fond of coffee.

"How's Sam doing, Higgs?" this was often the question Wright asked when he noticed his son wasn't there. From what Sam said, his father hadn't liked the idea of him working in a pizzeria & honestly Higgs would agree with him if he didn't work there. Sam deserved something more.

"Don't worry, Mr. Wright. Sam is without a doubt one of the best coworkers I ever had. He's very dedicated, just like his father, I assume." he responded politely "To ensure the safety of the employees our boss even bought new motorcycles. You have nothing to worry about."

Fragile almost had a heart attack when she saw the new motorcycles & asked what happened to their boss to buy something so expensive for no reason. Although Higgs said it should be to improve the employee safety, she didn't believe it. She was annoyingly too smart sometimes.

Like the coffee machine, Higgs had bought the new motorcycles because of Sam, as his safety was as important to him as it was to Wright. "I'm glad to see your boss has good sense" he paused "You really don't mind telling me how my son is doing at work?" asked Wright suspiciously.

"Not at all. In fact, I'm happy with our conversations. You could say I'm like a fan of yours, so it's a pleasure to be able to talk to you." Higgs admitted laughing, feeling a little embarrassed "Now I see clearly that Sam took his beauty from you, beyond your pretty blue eyes."

"That was very kind of you, but Sam took his looks from my husband & not from me" Higgs had forgotten about Cliff something if Wright hadn't mentioned him. Sam's other father was indeed handsome, that he couldn't deny but Higgs didn't like him. Not even a little. "If you say so."

"My son once told me that you know all the favorite flavors of regular customers by heart. Is it true?" Wright asked & Higgs nod "What a remarkable memory you have there" the compliment was very welcome "What about you? What is your favorite pizza?" Higgs looked at him surprised.

"Nobody ever asked me that" Higgs was as surprised by this as Wright was "More than the flavour, I think that pizza taste more delicious when we are eating it with the people we love." Dylan Wright true smiled. His first smile to Higgs "You're absolutely right, Higgs." he agreed.


End file.
